This invention relates to a spool holder for sewing machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a honeycomb shaped spool holder for holding a cone shaped thread about a spindle on a sewing machine.
A variety of thread holders have been proposed for use with sewing machines, and some in particular have been designed specifically for holding industrial sized serger threads, that are commonly available wound around a cone shape spool. Typically, spool holders tend to jump up and wobble as the spool holders rotate at a high angular velocity as the thread is dispensed from the spool. The preexisting spool holders suffer from various disadvantages in that such spool holders generally have weak construction and have a tendency to easily crack or break during use. Therefore, it is highly desirable to have an improved spool holder which is highly durable in construction, capable of withstanding a wide range of dynamic forces that may be experienced during a sewing operation. The present invention addresses this problem by providing a honeycomb shaped spool holder having an inner cylindrical hub, an outer conical member, and a plurality of partition walls extending in an axial direction therebetween in such manner as to sufficiently reinforce its overall structure to resist breakage during normal operations.
While these units mentioned above may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.